iPod Drabble Challenge 3
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: Another go at an iPod Drabble Challenge. Rated K  ... but it's nothing more than what happens in the show.


iPod Challenge No. 3

Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a story based on what the song indicates

**Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**

Amy is at the freezer, scooping out chocolate ice cream.

AMY INTERIOR MONOLOGUE - I'll whisper songs with words that words that nobody knows does the Doctor know? Will he ever know? He's beautiful, I hope he knows. I hope he finds everything he looks for. He always finds a way to be the highlight of my day. I wish I had a camera so I can save these moments for a rainy day. I hope he's not just a daydream that will fade. I want him to always come back to my door, even if it 14 years later.

**Nobody's Fool – Avril Lavigne**

AMY INTERIOR MONOLOGUE CONT. - Step up, that's what I got to do for him to realise I'm here. That's the way it has to be because the Doctor's creativity can never bloom in my room. I'm nobody's fool so if Rory has been turned into something else I don't give a damn. Although he's not the milk and cheerio's in my spoon he's not simple and he's nobody's fool. If the Doctor or anyone tries to make us settle or down or figure us out, he has to know that we're nobodies fool no matter if they're the Lord of Time or not.

**Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne**

The Doctor is having his desert at a kitchen table eating silently with Rory.

DOCTOR INTERIOR MONOLOGUE – He was a boy, she was a girl what more should I say? He was a nurse and she was a kiss-o-gram, but she said "See Ya Later!" He wasn't good enough for her. While her head was up in space she needed to some back down to Earth. In the dream world, she sat at home, nearly having a baby she was all alone. She screamed out loud and Rory came running. She would always look up to the man that she turned down – me. I'll just have to tell her sorry she missed out, she married Rory, she loves him and he loves her; they both rock each others world. I hope that girl makes the right choice.

**Today Was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

Rory is watching Amy make her desert – three large scoops of chocolate ice cream with Milo sprinkled over the top. Rory thinks, "Today was a fairytale. When I told Amy she was pretty, time slowed down in the TARDIS. I wonder if she can feel this magic in the air, it must have been the way she kissed me. I got taken to another planet, where yet again the Doctor saved our lives with the right words. There is so much magic in the air. I can feel my heart - it's beating in my chest. That's a good sign; at least I'm not an Auton anymore. I fall in love every time I see her standing around."

**Give Up the Funk – Glee Cast**

Amy walks over the table where her boys are sitting silently, each absorbed in their own thoughts. "The Doctor's got a real type of thing going down getting down, he's got a whole lot a' rhythm going down," she thinks, "I want that funk. He should give up the funk. Should I go for his funk? No. I'm married to Rory. And he also has a real type of thing going down getting down, he's got a whole lot a' rhythm going round. Yeah, I'm happy with Rory. I will no longer try to rip off that mother sucker."

Amy lets out a little laugh and the two men look at her.

**Never Tear Us Apart – INXS**

DOCTOR INT – she shouldn't ask me what feeling is true. She should have to ask me to tell her that I love her. But if I do there will be two worlds colliding, mine and Rory's. She shouldn't tear her relationship with Rory apart. Two worlds colliding – ooh, that could end badly.

**Say Hey (I Love You) – Michael Franti & Spearhead**

Amy and Rory and Doctor are in the TARDIS Console room. Amy turns to the Doctor, "Say Doctor, where we going today? The more I see the less I know," she says turning to Rory, "But I'll always know one thing, that I love you."

Rory smiles shyly back to Amy, "And I know, one thing, that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

The Doctor watches them as they get closer and kiss. There is silence as the Doctor stares at the console, wondering what to say next, "I'll take you to a dance hall," he says, "Where you can move with each other. And say hey mama, hey mama, hey mama, HEY MAMA!"

Amy and Rory pull away and smile at the Doctor.

**Animal – Ke$ha**

They exit into a night filled forest with a sky clearing with lots of stars. Amy looks at the Doctor. Clearly this mishap in destination had happened before. They walk out under the night sky and look up, Rory, trailing behind, slightly out of ear shot.

The Doctor turns to Amy, "I am in love, with what we are."

Amy replies to the Doctor just as Rory catches up, "Than what we should be?"

Rory, feeling the need to have his turn in speaking, piped up, "I am star struck with every part of this whole story."

The Doctor and Amy stared at Rory. After a moment, the Doctor said, "So while we dance, we can let it live and die, just once. Because this is our last chance as this world is spinning at the speed of light. We don't know when we are going to die."

Rory looked up at the sky, then to the horizon, where the sun was rising, "The night is fading," he said.

Amy: My heart is racing. Give me your hands Rory, Doctor.

They take her hands, and run off into the forest.

**Another One Bites the Dust – Glee Cast (Queen)**

They stop for a rest. Amy sees a light about 100 metres away. They creep closer and see people chanting around a fire

"Bum, bum, bum. Another one bites the dust"

They see one person looking terrified in the middle of the circle looking very scared as the circle starts to close in around him.

"I'm ready Doctor" said Amy, "Before another one bites the dust"

"Good idea" said the Doctor pulling out a Dog whistle

**Simple Song – Miley Cyrus**

The Doctor went out into the clearing.

"Wake up people! Let that person go!"

The man in the middle pushed his way out.

"We should all sing a simple song! Avoid the 5 o'clock traffic, (and stop singing Queen), and just hear a simple song. Sing along now, La-la-la-la-laaaa, la-la-la-laaaa."

Amy emerges with Rory behind her

"la-la-la-la-laaaa, la-la-la-laaaa." They both sing.

Soon the whole group of people are singing la-la-la-la-laaaa, la-la-la-laaaa.

Well that was a successful night, thought the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this! I think it went a bit random around the end but I blame it on my 15 year old self. :)**


End file.
